Blake Belladonna/Affiliation
Affiliation White Fang Blake Belladonna is a former member of the organization known as the White Fang, and broke away from the organization some time before attending Beacon Academy and joining Team RWBY. Her last known contact, or interaction within White Fang, was when she simply stated "Goodbye" to Adam Taurus on a train that the two of them attacked, before departing without another word. Weiss Schnee mentioned this event in "The Stray". Blake's decision to leave the White Fang was likely influenced by Adam's lack of care for innocent lives on the train, which is against her care for the innocent, or that Adam's willingness to harm the passengers assisted in opening her eyes to the White Fang's full extremist views, which she opposes. The latter is supported by her mentioning that the White Fang itself is "very misguided" in defense of the Faunus against Weiss' accusations. Blake herself doesn't blame the White Fang's actions, saying that Humans had pushed them to such drastic levels, but she doesn't agree with their use of aggression and violence in achieving their goals. Blake has said that she was practically born into the White Fang movement. She participated in several protests, many of which were peaceful, during the days when the White Fang was under a different leadership. After the White Fang had adopted a new leader and adopted violence, Blake said she no longer wanted to use her skills to contribute to their violence and decided instead to dedicate her life as a Huntress. As it stands, so far the only people who know she was in the White Fang are her team, Team JNPR, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, which in turn is a secret kept even from Ozpin. Beacon Academy Blake Belladonna is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY Blake Belladonna is a member of Team RWBY. Although Blake made a show of being aloof during the first night at Beacon, her enthusiastic cry of "Banzai!" with Ruby and Yang at the start of their first day in their new dormitory and her wholehearted participation in the decoration of the room suggested that she is eager to be part of a team. Yet, Weiss' distrust of the Faunus and hatred of the White Fang, combined with Blake's determination to prove her wrong about them, leads to Blake accidentally revealing in instance that she herself is a Faunus and was once a member of White Fang. Blake ran out of her dorm quickly upon realizing this, with Weiss later questioning whether Blake can really be part of Team RWBY. After having looked for Blake for twelve hours, Weiss decided that Blake's Faunus heritage and previous White Fang affiliation did not matter anymore, saying that should anything major occur, she should call for her team and count on their help instead of seeking someone else. Blake has previously shown to have a great amount of trust in her team, confiding with them her past, and her concerns. As time has progressed, Blake has grown closer to her teammates, and has even participated in certain events with them, such as a food fight. White Fang Adam Taurus Adam is Blake's previous partner from the White Fang and a sort of mentor to Blake. They have been speculated to have had romantic tensions or perhaps to have simply been acquaintances, though they are confirmed to possess a mentor-apprentice relationship. Blake is seen leaving Adam at the end of the "Black" Trailer. This may be due to the fact that Adam has no regard for innocent lives, as seen when he plans to detonate a bomb with the crew members still on board; thus showing that she had had enough of White Fang's aggression and violence and had no disdain for human life. However, in "Best Day Ever", Blake is shown to have a sketch of him in her notebook, suggesting she still thinks of him. In "Mountain Glenn", Blake described Adam as having been her partner, but more of a mentor. Blake states that seeing Adam as having become a monster was one of the reasons she ran away from the White Fang. In Battle of Beacon, Blake is horrified to see Adam again. During "Heroes and Monsters", Blake is highly distressed and fearful in Adam's presence. Team RWBY Weiss Schnee Weiss is a fellow schoolmate of Blake's. Their first encounter involved Blake interrupting Weiss' scolding of Ruby and then insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However, this insult may have been a way of getting at the SDC rather than an attack on Weiss, even though it also had the effect of saving Ruby from being berated further by the latter. Due to the hostility Weiss has for the White Fang and her distrust of the Faunus, she runs into conflict with Blake. Blake is likewise annoyed at the prejudice Weiss shows towards the Faunus, taking it personally in the process of defending her race. After Blake accidentally reveals to the team that she is a Faunus and was in the White Fang, Weiss becomes distrustful of Blake and questions her loyalty. Following this incident, even though Weiss seems as if she didn't care, she does want to find her teammate after saying she was gone for twelve hours. Following the Dust incident, where Penny was able to stop the theft, Weiss said she didn't care that Blake was a former member of the White Fang. The most important thing was that they are teammates. By "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to be on friendly terms, as shown where Blake pointed out her worries on Roman and the White Fang. When Blake proposes they fight their enemies, Weiss agrees, leaving Blake with a sigh of relief, knowing that her team is with her. The two also seem to trust each other well, as Weiss handed her a cartage of dust that allowed Blake to use it in her fight with Roman. After Weiss is defeated by a White Fang lieutenant, Blake shows concern for her teammate and flees with her to avoid getting injured. Before Pyrrha's fight against Penny, Blake and Weiss decide they have seen enough fighting and get drinks together instead. Ruby Rose Ruby is Blake's fellow schoolmate, leader, and teammate. Their first acquaintance was brief and without direct interaction. Blake appeared indifferent to Ruby as she is seen to ignore her when the latter tries to make conversation. The two meet again however, and end up on friendly terms when they realize their shared love for literature. Blake seems to be comfortable with Ruby being leader of their team as she showed no shock or disappointment in Ozpin's choice, and openly following her orders either in battle, or to fix their dorms. By the time it nears to the Vytal Festival, both seem to get along better. After revealing she was a Faunus, Ruby tried to talk to her, but Blake ran out of the room before Ruby could say anything. Two days later, Ruby is shown to have concern for Blake, worrying about her not returning all weekend, in spite of the doubts concerning her loyalty. Still, even after this, Ruby is seen to be thankful that Blake is safe and glad that she has returned. Also she doesn't seem to care that Blake was a former member of the White Fang. As of "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to be closer, as Ruby herself was worried when Blake expressed her concern on the White Fang. When Blake asks they should take care of their enemies, Ruby agrees to help. Despite not being partners, the two are seen to work exceptionally well as a pair, as seen during the fight with the Atlesian Paladin-290, where both used their speed to their advantage in striking it from below and above. When Ruby goes missing in "Mountain Glenn", Blake like her teammates, express concern for their leader. After being reunited with her, Blake was seen smiling when Ruby was hugged by Yang. Yang Xiao Long Yang is Blake's partner. Yang helps Ruby and Blake become acquainted after a somewhat awkward introduction. She believes befriending Blake is a lost cause, but Ruby steps in and manages to make a connection. Blake later helps Yang when a pair of Ursai attacks her. After Yang defeats one, Blake kills the other with a single attack. Yang jokes that she "could have taken" it, and the two become partners. They appear to get along well, although due to Blake's silent and rather introverted personality, they don't talk much. Blake seems to find Yang amusing, such as at the abandoned temple when Yang suggests they take the "cute little pony" relic. By the time of the Vytal Festival, both seem to get along quite well. In "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to have grown closer, as Yang is seemingly worried when Blake voices her concern regarding the White Fang and attempts to reassure her; when Blake proposes they take the fight to their enemies, Yang instantly agrees and playfully remarks "I love it when you're feisty", with the partners sharing a smile afterward. In "Painting the Town...", Blake shows noticeable worry for Yang, breaking her usual mellowness to cry out her partner's name in concern after Roman Torchwick, commandeering an Atlesian Paladin, overpowers her and smashes her through pillars and into the ground. Ruby assures her that Yang's semblance would allow her to keep things under control, as with each blow, Yang becomes even stronger. After she uses it to fight back, the two are shown to have grown as partners in combat terms, employing a tactic dubbed "Bumblebee", in which Blake swings Yang in a wide arc from the end of Gambol Shroud, to attack the Paladin. This plan proves to be effective, as after a distraction provided by Ruby and Weiss, the two are able to use the maneuver to land a climactic blow from Yang to the Paladin, which utterly shatters it and forces Roman to disembark. "Extracurricular" reveals that Yang, along with the rest of the team, is deeply concerned over Blake's recent lack of sleep, appetite and slipping grades since their investigation into Torchwick and the White Fang began; she calms Blake down when she becomes irritated and tries to convince her to attend the dance the following weekend, promising to ensure Blake has the perfect night. Blake, however, declines and leaves for the library. Yang later on confronts Blake the day before the dance (in the episode "Burning the Candle"). She tells Blake about her childhood, and on how she continues searching for her mother. When Blake angers Yang, she begins pushing Blake back, to show that it would be impossible for her to beat Roman in her current state. Calming down, Yang hugs her partner and tells her to not stop, but to get rest, not only for herself, but for those she cares about as well. Yang then invites Blake to the dance again, and promises her a dance, which she does, as both are seen dancing together, shortly before passing Blake over to Sun. However, in "Destiny", Blake has some difficulty trusting Yang after she injures Mercury after the match. The action reminds Blake of how Adam acted before he changed. Blake makes Yang promise that she will not change and that Yang did what she thought was right and regrets it. Yang promises, and Blake trusts her once more. In "Heroes and Monsters", Blake throws herself in front of Yang, in an attempt to guard her from Adam. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Blake first encounters Sun Wukong in Vale and is drawn to him. Later, while she running out of Beacon, she re-encounters him and is later seen drinking tea with Sun. The two seem to get along well. Also, Sun was the only person Blake directly told she was a former member of the White Fang, although her team was informed of it indirectly, until Blake confirmed it to Weiss. Both also seem to work well as a team, keeping Roman in battle long enough. In "Extracurricular", Sun asks Blake to the school dance, but Blake refuses, saying that she doesn't have time for "a stupid dance", noting that Sun of all people should realize that. However, after a talk with Yang in "Burning the Candle", Blake ends up going to the dance with Sun, who she comments "looks better in a tie". After briefly dancing with Yang, she shares a dance with Sun, who gets Blake to laugh. In "New Challengers...", Blake blushes when Sun winks at her. Others Roman Torchwick Despite having only two encounters, Blake seems to have a strong dislike for Roman, partly because of how he is seen treating the Faunus. This infuriates her to the point that she rushes in without thinking and fights him doggedly. She was surprised and frustrated that the White Fang were working with him. Her hate of Roman is further seen throughout the progression of the series, being the main person she has fought. After fighting in "No Brakes", Blake clearly shows disgust in his words through his taunts and persuasions in joining them, but she knocks him out refusing the offer. Zwei Blake has an obvious dislike of Zwei, avoiding him by hiding on the top of a bunk bed and never coming near the dog, although she may just have an aversion to dogs in general (considering her Faunus heritage). Ozpin In "Welcome to Beacon", it is revealed that Ozpin and Blake shared a conversation following the events of the episode "Black and White". During the conversation, Ozpin tacitly implied that he knew that Blake was a Faunus and was aware of her status as a former White Fang operative. He urged her to come clean on these facts, giving her assurances that she would be accepted, but she bluntly refused, wishing to avoid unnecessary attention. She noted that while Ozpin and Beacon Academy was accepting in regards to the Faunus, the human species as a whole was not. Throughout the conversation, Blake remained tense and distrusting, despite Ozpin's promises. Category:Affiliation pages